He Needs You
by hello-there-darling42
Summary: When the Doctor learns he's dying, River sends out a message all across time and space asking for help. Rose and the human Doctor get one of these messaged and some back, but is this for better or for worse? (10.5 x Rose, 11 x Rose)


**A/N: This is based off of the Youtube video by 0RainbowProductions "He Needs You" Unofficial Trailer [Completed]. Some parts of it have and will be changed later on in order to meet the certain circumstances the characters are in now. This is short and the second chapter will be up later today or tomorrow. **

**Background: _PLEASE READ_ The Doctor learns about his death to be previous to it happening. As he's dying in "Let's Kill Hitler" he tells River to send out a message to Rose to tell her he's dying and wishes to see her one last time and tell her goodbye. Although River saves him, she later on figures out that he is going to die anyways and experiences it (she kills him basically). She then sends out a message of help to the past, present and future people all across time and space. The ponds get a letter and so does Rose and her human Doctor (Tentoo, Handy, 10.5). The story unfolds from there. **

* * *

It was a whisper. A whisper of a voice that echoed in her mind, of a word she's been hearing all her life, but coming from invisible, unfamiliar lips. A women's lips was what whispered her name during the depths of night, eyes plunged in darkness as she sat upright and stared at the nothingness in front of her, although it should have been their room. She looked down at the human next to her, breathing ragged and fast. Had it always been like that? Her heart seemed like it wanted to jump out of her chest, even though it was just her name from a set of vocal chords she didn't recognize. Just a name. "

Rose," the human Doctor mumbled, flipping over to face her. He snapped his fingers together, the light slowly dimming to light, just enough time to let their eyes adjust. "Rose what's wrong?"

"You didn't do that did you?" She asked him, his eyes still half closed, but arms reaching for her.

"Do what, love?" He mumbled, pulling her gently back down on the bed. "Why is your heart beat so fast, are you alright?"

"I heard a voice, it was calling my name. The last time I heard something like that… was you. Your voice projecting across the universes, but I didn't know this one."

He was looking at her now, eyes jolting open as she as she had described the dream thing to him. He perched his body on his elbow, palm squishing against the side of his cheek. There was worry laced in those brown eyes, a worry she had only seen in the first year of him coming here.

"I'm not leaving Doctor,"

"It could be one of his companions, a voice you would investigate. Maybe he regenerated and you wouldn't recognize it. A woman's voice is significantly less creepy than a man's voice, especially if he turned out older."

"I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never going to leave you." Rose relaxed into the sheets and turned her body towards her, resting her head on her forearms. "I promise, Doctor."

"If you left with him… I wouldn't blame you. I mean he could be pretty forever. And he could protect you much better than me, keep you safe. That is assuming he's still pretty. I mean we have the TARDIS, but you still have your room aboard the other one I'm sure. He wouldn't delete it, not ever. No matter how many years, he would keep that room there. I'm sure the TARDIS is keeping it clean, and your bear is there Rose. Maybe he figured out a way to get back maybe-" She silenced him with a kiss and gave him a small smile after pulling away.

"I have you. I don't want him, I want you. You're my Doctor."

"And you're my Rose Tyler," he relaxed down into the same position at her and stroked her face with his long fingers. "we should go."

"I hate that beach,"

"It's not particularly my favorite either, but we should go. See if something has happened."

She nodded, but stayed silent for a few minutes. "Should we tell mum?"

"Only if we have to cross over. Then we'll tell her before we leave or we'll phone her."

"Will it hurt the TARDIS?" Rose asked, looking up at the ceiling as a warm hum rang through her mind.

"Yes, but not nearly as bad. Not even close. She'll be alive, fine probably. We just won't be able to travel for a few hours on the other side. Since she's from the other universe, but she grew here, the travel shouldn't be as hard on her as it was on the other TARDIS."

"Alright."

They both started to stand, Rose glancing over at the clock on their bed stand to see what time it was when a blue note materialized. She picked it up and opened it, brows furrowed together. Grabbing the blue parchment from the inside she scanned the date and coordinates written on them in silver writing. Scribbled on the bottom in black ink were the words _he's dying_. "Doctor,"

He turned and grabbed the letter to her and nodded grimly, before giving her a small smile. "Let's go then."

* * *

They had landed on Bad Wolf Bay in their world only two hours later, after they had dressed and eaten despite it being only four in the morning. Rose was walking cussing about that, swearing that she'd kill the Doctor before anyone else had the chance. The human man tried to smile at this, putting on a fake laugh like he had done so many time in his Time Lord body, to try to make her happy. She wouldn't leave, they'd be okay.

The TARDIS phone rang.

"Rose," the familiar voice dripped into her eardrums and she couldn't help, but grin. It was Mickey.

"Rose you need to listen to me."

"How did you manage to get across the void to contact us?" Rose asked, half amused.

"It doesn't matter. We all built a thing. But you need to listen to us Rose. We met a girl, named Amy. She travels with the Doctor, she has the same letter you have. The blue one, except she doesn't know. Not yet. Rose if you go back, you're gunna die." His voice was serious now.

"That's a risk I have to take,"

"Rose,"

"If I can save the Doctor, try anything. He's dying, Mickey. He needs me." There was a shuffle on the other end and a distinct "give me the phone" as a new voice rang out. "Hello?" It was the same voice from her dream. She shuddered.

"Who are you?"

"River, River Song. You must come, you need to come. Land at the right date at the right time and the right place, understand. This is crucial."

"He can't die alone."

"He can't die alone."

They both said it in sync at the same time, the line going quite after that for a second before they spoke up again.

"Why me?" Rose asked.

"Cause you saved him. Save him again."

With that the line went dead. Rose turned to the human now, tears in her eyes. "He can't die on his own." She choked out, through tears.

"I know," he pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. "We need to find him first, let him know we're coming. He may be able to help us pull us through with even less damage to the ship. They're sisters, she grew out of her."

"Alright." Rose said, and snuggled back into his chest.


End file.
